Betrothed to a Stranger
by the-dramione-fan
Summary: hermione is bethroted. draco is bethroted. both to diferent poeple they dont know. hermione is a pureblood who has been in hiding all her live under the name granger her real name is lorange. will draco and hermione find their way to each other? HGDM plea
1. Chapter 1

when i awoke the first day of school i just couln't wait to abord the train and see harry, ron and the rest of my friends, i knew very well that i had changed, it was just incredible! i stood in front of the mirror and looked back at those cinnamon eyes, at the young woman standing there in her blue night dress of satine. nice curves, very slim, a golden tanned skin and romantic curly hair, not that bushy hair anymore, no, really lovely curls, she just couln't recognize herself!  
she was pretty, sexy, smart, funny and wouldt only turn one boy's head in hogwarts and she knew it.

hermione was in her seventh year, the last one, and was made headgirl, as she found out a week ago as the usual school-letter came. she hoped that harry made headboy, so they could have a nice time at the head-quarters.

as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she noticed that something was wrong, her parents looked like they had something very important to tell her.

"what is it, mum, dad?" she asked fearing that something bad could have happend perhaps something concerning voldemord?

"we have to tell you something very important, sweety" her mum said "something we should have told you long time ago" hermione looked suspicious.

hermiones father talked this time "first we have to tell you that we are a pureblood family, and not only some pureblood family, we are an older and richer pureblood family than the malfoys or blacks. you see, when voldemord raised, he wanted us to join him, because of our power. we naturally revused, and he got very angry and threatened to kill us, and you. so we did go into hiding with the last name 'granger' our, and your last name is 'lorange'-"

hermione gasped, she had read much about old and powerful pureblood wizard family's and had read about the loranges and now she just discovered that she was one of them!

"-so you see your name is hermione Lorange and you did go to hogwarts with the name hermione granger as a muggleborn." her parents looked expectantly at her "and one thing you don't know either is, that before we got into hiding a month before you even were born, you were betrothed to a pureblood boy in your age."

hermione was near tears, her dream was to find the man she loved and marry him, but now all was over, she would marry a man she didn't even love "the day, of your graduation is to be your marriage" when he finished the last sentence her parents looked at her like if they wanted her to forgive them. "how could you do this to me? tell me this is not true! i don't want to marry some boy i don't even know, possibly some boy i will never be able to love!"

"Albus Dumbledore will announce today at the great hall that the hiding of the loranges has finally an end and will announce you, my deary, as hermione lorange, a member of this family, and naturally a pureblood."

hermione ran into her room tears streaming down her cheeks. she started to take her trunks and put them down into the car. she was wearing a black miniskirt and a summergreen tank-top with a black jacket and black high sandals.

then she walked in again and started to eat her breakfast in total silence, when she was ready she just said "i am ready, lets go"

10 minutes later they were at the kings cross and hermione just said a simple "bye" and vanished between the people in the station.

"are you sure we made the correct telling it to her ..." asked Mrs. Granger her husband. "don't worry honey, she will understand, maybe not yet, but someday she will."

"oh crookshanks" she said to her cat "how could they do this to me"  
she walked trough the wall being careful that no muggle would see her.

when she was trough the wall she could see the red hogwarts express.

First, she decided she would put her trunks in the head compartment and then she would search harry and ron.  
so when she found the headcompartment she put her trunks there and then started to search for read hair.

she saw the two boys just a few meters apart from her.

"sorry, i am searching some boys named harry potter and ronald weasly, do you know where they are?" she asked in her best french accent. "sur-" started ron "hermione!" harry shouted. ron seemed to be startled by the comment of his friend "uhm harry? are you sure this is hermione? i mean, this girl has french accent and is a bit different to hermione don't you think?"

"ron, do you really didn't recognize me?" asked hermione surprised "uhmm.. no" said ron turning red "Ha i knew it mate" harry said to ron

"well uhmmm...lets ... ehh... yes.. lets search... an comparment" said ron, while gawking at hermione

"uhm... ron? i am headgirl, remember the letter i send you and harry to the burrow one week ago?" she asked with raised eyebrow

"UHM, AAHHH YESSS, CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN hermione! WE KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE IT!" said harry and ron in unison

"thanks guys" said hermione laughing at their enthusiasm

"oh, and who is headboy?"

"oh" said hermione sadly "i thought it was one of you two"

the boys grinned at each other and then said in unison "nope, non of us"

hermione looked sad "i hope it is no slytherin"  
"well guys, i have to go now, to the headcompartment, see you later"

"bye mione" the said again in unison

as she stood in front of the door of the headcompartment she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"'MALFOY?'" she cried out incredoluosy as she saw the platinium blond haired and a smirking arrogant bastard siting at the big compartment (which was decorated in silver gold red and green)

"Ah, the mudblood bookworm made headgirl, eh?"

you just wait she thought with a grins which seemed to confuse malfoy.

"well, i at least got the position because i am a responsable and good student" she said grinning "you got the position because your 'daddy' bought it" she told him selfsatisfied.

she sat at the other side grinning widely while malfoy was giving her a skeptical eye.

he had to admit that she was a young pretty woman now DRACOO YOU ARE A PUREBLOOD AND SHE A MUDBLOOD SHE HAS NOT MORE VALUE THEN AN HOUSEELF HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE IS PRETTY, STOP IT! draco thought to himself.

why did she grin when i insult her? and i thought at the moment when she opened the door, that i could entertain myself with her reactions of an insult! she just grins or laughs! arhhgg

"go out malfoy, i have to change to the school robes" she demanded after a while "why should i, you are the mudblood here!" he remarked coldly and angry how dare she demand me to leave, only so she can change into some old schoolrobes!

"Malfoy, 'I' am the girl here, so just leave !" she said matter of factly

"ahrrgg, annoying bossy and bookworm mudblood"  
after that he got back to his cold manner but at least he left.

10 minutes later granger called him "you can come back in malfoy!"

when he entered and sat down, he noticed that she was wearing special hogwarts designer robes, the same ones he would be wearing this year, because he finally had the size. "cresini robes!" he cried out in surprise and amazement forgetting to be cold and insulting.

"Yes, any problem?" "No, i was just asking myself how it comes that a poor mudblood, as you are, can afford robes of the best and most expensive desinger robes" he said coldly pointing 'poor mudblod' and 'as 'you' are' very clearly.

She Laughed. he looked atonished angry cold insulting and a little part amazed at her beautiful laugh.  
DRACO! STOP YOURSELF

"why the hell you keep laughing or grinning when i insult you!" he demanden angrily and cold.  
she laughed again "wait until you hear the discours of dumbledore tonight" and with that, she started to read a book.

he sighed, what no one should know until his oficial annunce at his graduation was that he was betrothed to a pureblood girl he didn't know. the only thing he knew of her, was that she didn't live in england, nor did she go to hogwarts.

hermione observed him curiously, he looked like he was deep in thoughts look at him, he looks goood! no he doesnt...

the train stoped and draco took his robes and got to the lavatory to change.

being a pureblood will be funny, everything malfoy had said was not true anymore: bushyhead,mudblood etc.

when she arrived at the head carriage she felt happy:  
it was a black wood carriage with silver and gold incrustations, as she opened the door it was even more beautiful, the seats were made of an material she had never seen. it was like velvet but even nicer. in dark blood red. the rest of the inner carriage was made in black wood too, and as at the outside, there were silver and gold incrustations. she saw some candles in silver or gold at the sides giving the carriage a nice touch.

she had to wait 5 minutes until malfoy finally appeared, with cresini robes, as she saw at a closer look at his robes. "hi 'mud'blood" he said saying pointing out the 'mud' in the word mudblood

"hi ferret" after that words she started to laugh incontrollable. she remembered very clearly as malfoy bounced up and down as a ferret with profesor moody pointing his wand at him. it was like a detention. well, a shame that moody was not moody, he was only an impostor, a death eater send by voldemort to kill harry at the competition of the three wizards.

"its not funny what moody did to me you dumb mudblood" he said angry and cold

"yes it is!" she said laughing again "no" he said angrily "yes" she laughed again "no" he shouted "yes" she brought out between laughs "no" malfoy said between gritted teeth "yes" she said with a red face still laughing "yes" he shouted "shit" he said angry "haaa i got you, that works every time haha"  
"cheater"  
"ahrg you are totally childish" she said like if she was talking to a child "ahhrggggg" he brought out.  
silence.

then the carriage did a violent move and malfoy fell on top of hermione both on the floor, their faces only a few inches away, malfoy stared intently at her full pink lips, he had the strange desire to kiss her, the same desire that she had. then he closed his eyes,...and got up hermione did the same, she was breathing heavily.

the rest of the way passed in akwarded silence both trying not to meet the others eyes, both were desiring the same. kiss the other.

they walked into the hall five minutes later and sat down.  
Draco observed hermione and saw her laugh with her friends.

he felt sad, he only had people who feared him around him.  
perhaps that was what he liked in her she did not fear him.

the first years came in and the sorting head began to sing. but neither of them did hear him, they were to deep in their thoughts, the betroth.

was she nice? thought malfoy and pretty? and sympathic?

was he nice? thought hermione and good looking? and sympathic?

the same thoughts but yet they couldnt talk to each other they didn't know that the had the same destiny, the destiny of a betroth to a stranger.

when both of them awaked from their thoughts, the first years were already sorted.

then dumbledore stood up. hermiones heart raced faster.

"welcome to a new year here at hogwarts, as always i want to remember you that the forest out there is strictly forbidden. mr. filch has asked me to tell you that the electric stink bombs are now on the list of the forbidden objects and wants me to remind you that you can read the list at the door of his office." he started "i want you to know the new Heads which are: hermione Lorange and Draco Malfoy"

everyone who knew the name lorange, now looked confused, in this room was a member of the most powerful pureblood family?  
seemed to think the most of the students.

draco, well he looked hororrized at the thought that hermione was no mudblood and was one of the best pureblood family.

"those who know the name lorange, surely are asking themselves how that can be possible, well, here is the explanation: The Lorange is the most powerful,oldest and richest pureblood family of the world, so you can imagine that when voldemord still had power he wanted them to join him"

"so when the loranges revused to join voldemords side, the had to go into hiding under the last name 'Granger', because the were in a big danger."

everyone gasped and looked at hermione.

"I am now very happy to announce, that now that voldemord is dead, it is secure enough to go out of the hiding. so now Mrs. Granger will be called by her real name Mrs. Lorange.

"and now, lets start eating, before we starve!" he clapped in his hands and the wonderful food appeared.

"yes! i agree" said ron loudly, the gryffindor table and the staff started to laugh and ron's ears turned beetred.

everyone started eating and the hall soon was full of happy chatter. and many of the students, finally, feeled that they were at home.

after everyone finished the delicious meal dumbledore stood up again.

"i have other announcement to make. this year the seventh years will have the possibility of a special event."

"the weasly twins fred and george will organize a serie of games, under this games will be: Truth or Dare, Strippoker and some more" he was smiling warmly at the students as he said that.

"the ones wanting to participate, will have to put their name on" he let apear a big list flying at the middle of the hall "this wonderful list" he grinned widely "now i want to welcome fred and george!" the big hall doors opened and fred and george walked in grinning an evil grin. the sat at the gryffindor table and started to chatter a bit.

"so now the heads of your houses will take you to your respektive house-quarters. good night students"

"hey this is cool, come on hermione we will sign our names" said ron "yeah mate i wouldn't want to miss that event even for 100 galleons!"

"uhm, i don't think that its a good idea guys" said hermione skeptically

"oh come on hermione will you let us alone?" said harry with puppy eyes

"fine! fine! stop looking at me like that i will put my name at that damned list ok?"

the two boys smiled at her widely.

-  
so finally the list was composed of following names:  
Harry Potter Ronald Weasly hermione Lorange Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Pansy Parkinson Dean Thomas -----

"strange" said hermione to ron and harry "only gryffindors and slytherins have written their name on the list no people from hufflepuf or ravenclaw"

"Yeah, you are right, mione and its not that we are so much either, a shame, that games are really funny" said ron

"guys, i have to go to the great hall so mcgonnagal shows me and malfoy the headquarters"

"malfoy?" asked the boys in unison

"yes" she said angrily

"oh and mione, why did you never tell us that you were a pureblood in hiding with the last name lorange?"

"simple, i didn't know it until this morning, bye bye boys!"

"bye mione!" they called

uhf i don't want then to know about the bethrot, they would posibily not be anymore my friends she thought sadly as she entered the grat hall.

"Mrs. Lorange Mr. Malfoy follow me please" said Prof. McGonnagal.  
"i will now lead you to you HeadQuarters, memorize the way."

it took them 5 minutes to go to the quarters, and hermione had not memorized the way, much to her disgust malfoy hadn't either, at what she saw he was just as her to deep in thoughts. what was it what he was thinking about? she coudn't get the question out of her mind.

the password is 'purelove' memorize it, the portrait will not let you enter without.

"purelove" said hermione, and the portrait opened to discover a a passage to a wonderful room, well, it was no room it was a big hall, there was a gold,red,silver,green decoration everywhere, two couches in front of the fireplace, it was a nice warmth in the room, and hermione felt comfortable in her home for this year. "your belongings are in your room. good night" heard hermione say the prof. and then the portrait was closed.

"so you are a pureblood eh?" asked malfoy.

"well yes."

"since when do you know it?" he asked curiously

"well, well, if that isn't a malfoy being nice, i know it since this morning" hermione said with an amused face

"well, i can be nice if i want" he said grinning.

hermione looked around and found another big door, as she opened it she gasped, it was a big kitchen.

"wonderful!" she cried out "i love to cook, and now i have the posibillity!" she smiled widely and turned to malfoy

"tell me, what is your favorite menu, malfoy?" she asked still smiling warmly

"hmmm, you shouldnt say this anyone because my father would kill me if he knew i love just simple food" he said laughig his first happy laugh he had laughed in years "a bit of pasta with pesto or tomato-sauce" "and finally pancake with applecompot" he grinned at her widely.

"okay, i will cook that, its easy" she said laughing

"let me cook with you" said malfoy

hermione looked at him surprised

"my father would kill me, if i would cook at the manor, thats the work of the houseelfs"

hermione sighed

"come one granger i love to cook, just as you"

"well, okay" she said smiling again

"but first you have to do one thing"

"which?"

"my name is H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E"

"hi hermione" he said grinning "my name is D-R-A-C-O"

"hi draco" she said giggling

well lets start!

they were only cooking an half an hour but later the food was delicious.

"mhh, how do you make the applecompot hermione? its delicious!"

"secret" she said she giggled as draco gave her a look that should mean: come on!

"well, goodnight 'draco'" she said after they were ready with cleaning "goodnight'hermione'" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke very early the next morning, when she looked at the clock beside her bed, the clock showed: 05:37. "shit" she sighed.

over the night she had thought much times about the bethrot and the behaviour of malfoy, or should she say draco? she didnt know anymore.

she got up from her fourposter with red and gold sheets, she absolutely loved this place, the furniture was made of mahagoni wood, and the colors were all red or gold.

she walked towards the door that she suposed that should be her bathrom. the bathroom was wonderfull too, when she entered she gasped at the sight. the floor was white green red silver and gold.

why did they put green and silver too? after all i am a gryffindor. she thought.

the same colors where all over the bathroom, there was a ittle pool, a jacuzi, a shower with glass walls, and a very big mirror over the washingbasin.

she started to undress und walked into the shower.

after she nearly had showered 15 minutes, she hear a crack and a sleepy malfoy entered the room, with only some black boxershorts on.

"'MALFOY!'" she shrieked "what the hell are you doing in 'my' bathroom!"

it took draco some time to realize what was happening, he looked through the glass and grinned.

"hi granger" he said.

"you know that i can see through the glass do you?" he grinned seductively "waiting for me in the shower are we?"

hermione looked horrorized and disgusted at that thought.  
"pass me a towel malfoy!" she was beetred and veeery emarased. draco passed her a little that only cowered her from under the arms to 'very' much above her knees.

hermione shot him an angry look and asked "so what are you doing in 'my' bathrom you perverted-" "this is not your, not mine this is 'OUR' bathroom got it, 'mione'?"

"Bu- Shit! a shared bathroom? is dumbeldore crazy? sharing a bathroom with a malfoy! Shit!" "calm down mione, its not like it is sooo bad is it?" he looked her up and down and then winked at her and grinned again his seductive grin.

hermione gave him a disgusted look.  
"Perverted...!" she took the next door and noticed that it was not her room, it was dracos "ahrg!" she walked to the other door while an amused draco was following her with his eyes.

before she left she checked his look out. "not bad malfoy" she said and then winked at him.  
draco looked atonished.

hermione put on a new pair of the cresini robes, put on her make-up and put a spell on her hair so it would look even better.

when she walked down the stairs to the comunroom, she hear that draco was taking a shower. she had the strange sensation that she would like to join him "dont be stupid mione!" she told herself silently.

draco at the moment was exactly desiring the same, he would love to hermione to join him.

she walked to the kitchen and made pancakes with appelcompot, 10 minutes later draco came down, he seemed enchanted by the aroma.

"heeerrmionnee" he called softly. "where have you put that lovely meaall?" he continued softly.

he heard a giggle behind him. when he turned around he saw a big plate which seemed to be for the two of them. he grinned.  
"come on draco lets start eating" she said grinning "i obey completly" he said grinning hermione giggled

20 minutes later they were ready.

"come on draco we will be late for potions"  
"snape can wait" he said simply looking for the book he couldnt find.  
---

hermione and draco sat down just as snape entered the class. "today we will be brewing on the veratesirum potion" "who can tell me the effects?" close to everyone raised his hand. he looked around and his look was firmly put on the face of neville. he grinned evily.

"mr. longbottom" he said grinning even more evily.

neville was horrorized. "uuhhmm... sirrr... i ...uhmmm ...-" "dont waist my time longbottom!" said snape, an angry look was on his face, that made neville looking even more horrorized, if that was possible.

"ii ... dontt. uhmm.. know.. siirr" he said looking at his shoes.

"10 points from gryffindor for waisting my time longbottom, 10 for showing a rude sing to my back mr. weasley" "and other 10 for not knowing the anwer mr. longbottom." he grinned.

"yes mr. malfoy?" "the veratesirum potion makes the one who drinks it say the truth for 30 minutes." he said with a smirk.

"correct 10 points for slytherin."

the class continued like thise until the end, snape taking points from gryffindor and adding points to slytherin.

"i swear you! i will kill him! if he wouldt be in the order and wouldnt have important information, i would make him be the rest of the term at the hospital wing, or even better, at st. mungos" hermione shrieked saying the part of the order in a low voice.

"uhm.. who are you and what have you done with our friend?" asked ron.

"ron, i am hermione, its just that i cant take it anymore, didnt you se what he did to neville?"

their friends exchanged a fast look, but hermione saw it.

"stop exchanging that supid looks!" she whined.

"hermione, cool down okay?" they told her in unison.

after that she was quite, letting the boys talk about Quidditch.

today, as ron and harry did as well, she received a letter from fred and george, telling her when and where the first fun meeting would be taking place.

it would be at the room of requiements at midnight today.

would they be using veratesirum at the truth or dare game? she really hoped that they did not.

so much times she had played that game with muggle friends, but this time would be different.

when she played at the muggle game, she close to never said the truth, so much times they had asked her for her 5 most important secrets. but she simply had lied, that was easy.

but now she wasnt sure. if they would ask her that question she had to tell them about the bethrot, and she wasnt ready for that yet.

she barely did prest atention at the following classes, she did the correct, but it was like a robot, without atention.

at 23:48 pm she walked slowly out of the library,she had good clothes on, so if she had to strip, it would not be a total blame.

she arrived at the room of requirements at 23:55 and did what she did at the DA meetings walking so much times as neccesary from one side to other and wishing what she needed. then she entered the door.

there where 10 cushions put in a circle. george and fred were sitting beside a big box, which contained little bottles containing red liquid veratesirum she thought sadly.

she sat down beside fred and waited for the others.

five minutes later everyone was there, and sitting.

"well! lets start" said fred and george with and evil grin and a big entusiasm.

"i takkeee... hermione" said george grinning grinning.

"truth or dare?" he asked.

"uhhmmmm" what should she take? "dare" she said firmly.

"welll" he said grinning "i dare you to frenchkiss malfoy 10 minutes." he said grinning evily.

hermione made a disgusted face and looked at her ex-worstenemy.

she took malfoys hand and directed herself and him into the middle of the circle ... and started to frenchkiss him.

after 2 minutes malfoy moaned loudly and the others in the circle couldnt contain their amusement any longer. the started laughing hystericaly.

when hermione ended the kiss everyone looked at her. she seemed to be a very experted kisser, what seemed to suprise the most of them, after all, she was a bookworm.

hermione grinned as malfoy let himself fall into the pillow.

"well, i think i will takkeeee, hmmm, ron!" ron looked horrorized.

"dare!" he shouted before she could ask him what he wanted.

"hmmmm, i want you tooo, seduce parkinson, and then strip for her." she said with a laugh.

ron looked disgusted and the look at his face made everyone laugh.

so ron started to seduce pansy.

he then started to strip

first the shirt.

the his trousers.

then the shoes.

anndddd thennnnnnnnnn (cheering was being heard) his short!

his ears were very red and he looked very embarased. but it seemed like pansy was liking it, because she stand up and started to kiss him. ot everyones shock.

then ron put his clothes back on and sat down, looking strange.

"malfoy"

"dare" he he smirked.

ron was grinning evily.

"oh well, i have a suprise for you malfoy, you will run naked down to the great hall and then you go straight to dumbledore and flirt with him, and then start to frenchkiss him" he said laughing uncontrollable. the twins were laughing very hard. and for the rest, they were near tears.

malfoy looked shocked.

"you will do it tomorrow" said ron between laughs.

"granger" he said angryly

"uhmmmmm truth" she said slowly.

george gave her a veratesirum potion.

she drank it.

"tell me your 3 most important secrets, granger" he said grining.

"i am bethroted to a pureblood boy i dont know." she looked shocked at everyone around and put her head down.

"i find my worst enemy sexy" she looked horrorized as she said that. and malfoy was laughing his head off.

everyone looked shocked at hermione, especially harry and ron, only malfoy didn't.

"i have been at muggle night clubs this year and have learned to dirty dance" now 'everyone looked at her suprised shocked, and some, horrorized.'

she turned pink.

"wow granger, that was really interesting".

"malfoy" she said clearly.

"truth" he said looking suspiciously at hermione.

he drank the veratesirum and looked at hermione.

"tell me your 3 most important secrets, malfoy" she said evily grining.

"i am bethroted to a pureblood girl i dont know, i only know she isnt from england."

"i would like to go to bed with granger because i find her terrible sexy." he said and turned a bit pink but looked hermione straight into her eyes.

hermione turned pink but laughed.

"i am scared to death of rats" at this everyone laughed.

"'wow' malfoy, that was just very interesting" she said laughing.

malfoy looked at her "you will pay, i swear." he said so only hermione heard.

"well malfoy, tomorrow 'you' will pay, and you will run naked trough the hall and then flirt with dumbledore" she started giggling.

draco starred daggers at her.

he looked around, thinking of the best persone to embarass "hmm, potter" he chukled evily.

"shit" harry managed to bring out between curses.

draco had an malicious glim in his eyes, what seemed to make harry even more nervious.

"i dare you, to anounce at the great hall that you are gay and then kiss the weasel." he said with an amoused smirk.

and so, the game went on. ending late at the night.

-----

i hope you like the funny parts, i am sure that you will like the next chapter, in which will be the darings you have just ended reading, and some others i will have to surprise you :).

please tell me how you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

to the validator:  
thank you for your help, i think its fixed now. )  
When hermione awoke the next morning, she felt bad. what had happened the night before? she thought.  
slowly the memory of the past night came to her back to her memory.  
she had kissed malfoy! and it felt so goo.. wait a moment did she just want to say good! shit, she was going crazy.  
malfoy is a bad idiotic arrogant dumb ... ahhrg.  
then the memory of the dare she was going to do this morning came back. oh no, this is crazy, why do i have to do that! only the thought of the dare made her blush. it was really embarassing. she thought about the dare that would do harry, and draco.  
what made her chuckle .  
she looked into her wardrobe. she would really have to put something 'special' on for her dare.  
she took out a white mini skirt, a blood red tank top that marked her curves (as did the skirt) and blood red highheel sandals.  
she opened the door with the elbow that leaded to the the bathroom.  
she closed the door behind her, put her clothes at a big table, and started to undress her night-gown., without paying any atention to her surroundings.  
then she stopped in dead tracks.  
she had just noticed that she was not the only person in the room.  
malfoy was there too, in the jacuzzi, following every movement with lustfull eyes and an hungry look.  
that.did.NOT.happen! i.was.not.striping.before.mafoys.eyes! its.a.dream! she thought desperately, how stupid can i be? note to myself: never wander to the bathroom while being so sleepy! i didn't even notice the presence of him in this state!  
EMBARRASSING! STUPID! ...Ahrg!  
"why the hell did you not tell me that you were in the room?" i asked indignantly and 'really' angry. knowing perfectly why he did not.  
"well, i ejoyed your little strip way to much to stop you, you know" he answered still looking hugrily and lustfully over her half naked well curved and definitely sexy body.  
"dont you want to come into the jacuzzi?" he asked her while flashing her his 'SEXY' and absolutely 'SEDUCTIVE' smile.  
"no way in hell!" she managed to squeak weakly. her real thought naturally was 'veerryy' different. her real thought was:  
come on girl! enter that damn jacuzzi and start snogging him senseless! and perhaps a bit more! he is damn sexy!  
but surely, she didn't do that!  
"come on! i am the best looking and sexiest looking guy in the school! and i know perfectly well that you would really want to jump in her and start snogging me wildly! 'cause you fancy me! 'a lot'" he said in a sexy growl.  
"i have a sexy face, sexy hair, sexy smirk, sexy chest, sexy butt, sexy abdomen, sexy ..." "MALFOY! Shut the fuck up! its not like if you are a damn sex god, you know. so stop ranting about your damn sexyness will you"  
"DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT ALOUD?" he thought in panic.  
"yes malfoy, you did" hermione said grinning.  
draco looked horrified.  
"and you did admit that i am damn sexy!" he said triunfantly.  
hermiones grin faded instantly. did she really think that? 'of course you do!' said a voice in her head.  
then she realized that she did just stand there in her black tanga and a her black bra, and that draco was sitting completely 'naked' in the jacuzzi.  
she turned beet red.  
and draco smirked as he noticed as her gaze runned down his chest .  
"'MIONE?" she heard two voices shut downstairs.  
without thinking she looked at the mirror and put her clothes on as fast as she could and ran downstairs, to look who was at the portrait shouting her name. undoubtly it would be harry and ron.  
before she was completely out of hearing, draco shouted at her back. "sexy granger. i am sure that you will have much fun at your dare today"  
(A/N: wondering what dare i am talking about? its a surprise dare you will discover when she does it, i thought it would make it funny )  
"fuck off, i am sure you will have much more fun malfoy at 'your' dare today" she shouted over her shoulder, an evil chuckle escaping her mouth.  
"'MIONE! OPEN US! IT'S US! HARRY AND RON!" she heard the two boys voices.  
what the hell do they think that they are doing! this are the rooms of the heads! they aren't even supossed to know where it is! oh well, i suppose they are my friends, so they can enter.  
as se reached she heard the portraits woman shriek hysterically "shut up you naughty people!" "i will not let you in"  
hermione opened the portrait-door "hi Guys, ho-" she stoped to stare at the people that were standing there, not only 2 boys, that for sure.  
there were: harry, ron, ginny, fred & george, dean, seamus, lavender and parvarti.  
she looked suspiciously at them.  
"what are you all doing here!" she asked then, shocked and angry.  
"wee, ... errmm.. wanted to... ermm... celebrate ehhhhh,... that you are finally out of hiding... thats it"  
when ron finished, hermione looked at the others.  
"isn't that what we want, eh?" ron looked at the others nerviously at that words.  
there were hearable yeps, yeahs and yess.  
"yeah" said the twins "we brought some food from the kitchens and some butterbeer." they told her grinning.  
hermione sighed.  
"oh well, enter you guys" she said, and with that words, she opened the door even more an let them all in.  
she heard gasps and the highpitched voices of parvati and lavender saying "omg, this is sooooo beautyful.  
she told them to sit down on the sofas and then sat down herself on the opposing side, so she was facing them.  
then, she noticed that there was an expectant atention set on her, every eye was on her.  
"uhm, wha-" she stopped,thought. everything made sense now.  
"HAH! I JUST KNEW IT! YOU JUST CAME HERE IN THE HOPE TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE GAME EH?" she turned to harry and ron.  
"you didn't tell them my little 'secret' did you?" she calmly asked them.  
as she looked at their guilty faces, realization came into her. "NO" she said loudly. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T"  
"we uhm-" they started but were silenced by parvartis high pitched voice.  
"so tell us mione! is he hot? cute? "  
"WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE FUCKING BETROTH? IS IT THAT? SO I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THAT DARN THING! I AM BETROTHED TO A YOUNG MAN I DONT EVEN KNOW! DO YOU FIND THAT COOL! NICE? 'CAUSE IT ISN'T! ALL MY LIVE I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF FINDING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED! I HAVE TO MARRY HIM! THE GRUADUATION DAY WILL BE THE DAY I WILL BE MARRIED TO HIM! TO A STRANGER!" she cried out hysterically at the now silent group.  
"mione, you would better calm down, all the school knows by now, it was the main topic of the girls lavatory this morning." said lavender slightly guiltily.  
before anyone could say anything more, malfoy 'blessed' everyone with his presence.  
he was fully clothed and had some books and a towel under his arm.  
"finally ready with bathing, malfoy?" she asked in a ironic tone of voice.  
"actually, yes i am." he asked smirking "sad that you didn't have the time to join me.  
hermione looked at him incredulousy. did he really notice? she thought.  
"'ME' join 'YOU' for a bath? continue dreaming! that will not happen even in my wildest dreams!" she answered fiery.  
"Oh, believe me, if your friends here-" he made a sign with his hand in direction of her friends "- wouldn't have called for you, you would have joint me" and with that, they heard a 'tumb' signaling the portrait door closing and he was gone.  
"what was he talking about hermione?" asked ron and harry in a dangerous low voice. oh man, how do i explain that to them? she thought.  
she looked at a way she could escape, but didn't find any. so she told them about the little incident in the bathroom this morning. missing some 'unimportant' details.  
"sorry guys but now i have to take a shower, i really need it." she told them while leading them to the exit, see you at the breakfast!" and with that, she closed the portrait door behind them. then she sighed deeply and walked towards the bathroom.  
-  
when she walked into the great hall she was very nervious. what would the professors think about her? .  
she walked to the middle of the hall and conjured up a mini stage.  
she whispered "musicorum" the music spell prof. flitwick had showed them in third year, and the room was filled with a slow chill-out music.  
hermione started to move slowly and seductively to the rythm. she notcied that every male eye was looking at every single movement she was doing. the female population of hogwarts was to shocked at the thought that hermione the so called 'bookworm' and 'teachers-pet' without mentioning the 'goody goody girl' could do something like that to do other then have a shocked look on their face.  
and the staff, well, snape had put his hands over his eyes and was whimpering "why me? why mee?". (A/N: imagine that! snape whimpering!) and the rest of the staff was really way to shocked to do something.  
she started to pull off her shirt very slowly, exactly as she had learned at the muggle night clubs she had gone.  
she threw her blood red tank top to the slytherin table. cheers from the slytherin table.  
then she opened verrryyy slowly her short skirt. every male population was now fliping out. (A/N: remember that she is one of the hottest chicks of hogwarts ;).) then she slowly let the skirt go down to the floor, reveling a blood red tanga.  
after that she made her way to her (blood red) bra. she opened her bra ... and threw it to the air, it landed on the slytherin table, which interumpted again in loud cheers and whistles.  
-  
draco P.o.V:  
i was sitting very nerviously at the table, knowing very well that the next meal would be the meal i would do my dare. boy, it would be terrible embarassing. everyone will think that i am gay! omg omg omg.  
i heard a loud 'tumb' and saw granger walking into the room, swinging her hips.  
she conjured up a mini-stage and muttered a spell under her breath, and slow seductive chill-out music started playing.  
i was to shocked to do anything. she had decided to do her dare at breakfast! when every single professor was present! unbelievable!  
when she opened her bra i was watching every single of her seductive movements ... she threw her bra into the air and it landed in front of me on the slytherin table. i quickly caught it and then grinned satisfied.  
when she let her tanga go down the entire school (the male population) was really fliping out. everyone minus snape, the poor old greasy git was muttering something under his breath and was near tears and covering his eyes with one hand.  
-  
Hermione P.o.V:  
when i let my tanga down the whole male population was going crazy and cheering (and whistling) very loud.  
i grinned at everyone and winked at some boys and then left in a big cloud of pink smoke i let appear with my wand.  
i walked fastly to the head quarters and hurried towards my room to put something on. i found a mini dress made of red silk.  
when i walked out of my room down to te common room i saw malfoy standing there grinning like an idiot.  
"what malfoy, enjoyed my little performance?" she asked him coldly.  
"yes granger, it was actually quite profesional, had much practice in the muggle clubs eh?" he said still grinning.  
i looked frustrated at him and blushed furiosly. stupid prat! i walked off to my room but malfoy stopped me by holding me by my wrist.  
he backed me onte the next wall and pressed his body against mine.  
i didn't breath anymore, like if i had forgotten how to do it.  
our faces were only a few inches away.  
"HERMIONE! OPEN US! ITS US! PARVARTI AND LAVENDER!" shrieked the high pitched voices of those annoying gossipy girls.  
i froze and pushed him away from me, blushing furiosly (a/n: woahh, i am sure you are annoyed with me for not let draco kiss hermione are you? chuckle), and without saying a word she turned away from him and oppened the portrait door.  
"HERMIONNEEE!" i sighed annoyed. boy, they were so bloody annoying! they took me by the arm and dragged me out off the common room to the girls lavatory. oh no, no way in hell i am going to satisfy the whole gossip community at hogwarts. "no way in hell i am going to the gossip girls lavatory! there will be most every girl from the great hall" i shrieked.  
"girls! come here! hermione won't come there!" parvarti yelped. i looked horrified. they did this on purpose!  
then suddendly there appeared something like 30-40 girls. OH MY GOSH! was the only thing i could think before they started to bombard me with questions.  
"why did you strip in the great hall"  
"-did you learn to do that in some part"  
"why"  
"STOP IT!" i screamed turning red with anger. "IT WAS A DARN BET!" ooopps... i wasn't supossed to say that!  
everyone went silent.  
well, at least it is a bit of silence in here. (a/n: poor hermione being bombarded by so much girls)  
"OH" chorused the girls.  
after some more annoying questions and words, hermione left for double potions.  
-  
"Miss Granger, you are late" barked snape when she entered. shit!. "10 points from gryffindor. take seat.  
i sighed, snape is an annoying git! everytime he favours his slytherins! ha! just wait! until you see malfoy doing his dare today! i grinned.  
i scanned the class for a seat, and saw that there was only one remaining seat: beside malfoy! uhg!  
i quickly sat down an stared at him evily.  
"as i was saying. today we will do the apparium potion. can anyone tell me what the effects are?" hermiones hand shot up instantly, and as no one had his hand open, he, much to his dismay, had to ask hermione. "yes, miss granger"  
"the apparium potion has to be made by 2 persons. when one drinks it, the other can think of the appeareance of the other, meaning clothes makeup etc." she told him proudly.  
"correct. now i will pair you up ... lets see... malfoy, granger. pansy, weasley. crabbe, goyle. potter, zambini..." (a/n: i think it will get boring to read all the names, won't it)  
the rest of the class i had to work with that damn arrogant sexy... ups, did i just mean 'sexy', errrrrrrr, i didn't mean that, hehe.  
for the next hour we brewed the potion, and i had to admit that malfoy really knew what he did. and i thought his father payed for it or that he just got great marks because of snape!  
when the potion was ready both of us took a small sip and then looked at each other, i imagined malfoy with pink punky hair and pink leather robes. hahaha! revenge is so sweet! and 'tumb' he turned into the thoughts of hermione. everyone looked at the first person to transfigurate this day, and started to laugh while hermione smirked and draco shot her and evil and cold glare, what only made her burst out into evil laugher. "SILENCE!" barked snape. he looked at draco and hermione couldn't help but find a small amused glim in his eyes. 'snape! amused! hermione! that to words don't fit in the same phrase!' she thought 'you are crazy girl' said a voice in her head.  
draco looked now sweetly at hermione, he would get revenge for this! and 'tumb' hermione was standing there as a pink cat-woman showing off the most of her body. 'shit' she thought 'this is embarassing.' and before she could end the thought, the class was bursting out in laughter again. and hermione's cheeks went pink.  
-  
at lunch:  
i was curios who would realize his bet at lunch, so i got as fast as i could there, sure it would be funny!  
with a questioning look at harry i saw that he would probably not. but when i saw that draco was not sitting on his usual spot i couldn't resist a chuckle. "ron, harry! malfoy is gonna do his bet! he is not on his seat." i told them grinning evily. ron looked to the slytherin table and started to laugh evily.  
minutes after the beginning of the lunch, the great hall doors were oppened and there came draco! naked!  
god is he sexy! was my first thought, omg omg omg omg! most of the female population was drooling at the sight. but the girl who probably most liked the sight and was over the edge was (yeah, you guessed right) parkinson.  
he ran up to the head table and stoped before professor dumbledore, who looked shocked.  
snape was now hiding under the table whining "not again! not again.  
"mister malfoy! what do you think you are doing!" asked him prof. mcgonnagal harshly "cover yourself inmediatly"  
but draco didn't even take notice of her.  
he flashed his 'seductive & flirty' smile at dumbledore.  
"albus" he drawled.  
"MISTER MALFOY! LEAVE INMEDIATLY" shrieked mcgonnagal.  
everyone was having a close look at the occurences at the staff table, (A/N: i am sure that this is the dare most of you waited for. isn't it? hehe)  
Draco, for the second time, didn't pay any atention to the professor. he walked slowly to dumbledore.  
then he started to french-kiss him. 'ewwwww this is grosss' thought both, draco and dumbledore.Draco pulled away an then turned to run out of the great hall.  
everyone looked at him incredolusy with the gryffindors laughing their heads off!  
"dear student, i may tell you that this was a dare mr. malfoy received yesterday"  
draco fastly runned out of the hall, and to the common room.  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he yellped when he was in the common room (still naked.  
"EVERYONE WILL THINK THAT I AM GAY!" he yelled angryly and depressed.  
"calm down malfoy, and put something on." said an amused female voice behind her.  
"how did the people react?" asced draco miserably.  
"uhmm, errr, welllll, most of them really think you are gay, but a quarter know you aren't, and that is without thinking of the people knowing that you had a dare" told him hermione, "after you left dumbledore told everyone, dont worry.  
"accio towel" he said as he hold his wand in hand. he put a towel around his hips and looked at hermione. his eyes softening.  
he slowly walked towards her. and stopped when their bodys touched.  
she enjoyed the contact, that he could tell.  
his lips slowly started to make their way to hers, ... and then their lips finally touched.  
she felt like her lips were on fire. then his tongue pleaded for entry. hermione spalted her lips, and they started to kiss passionately. after a long time, they were forced to break away 'cause they needed to breath.  
but soon the snogging session continued, draco led hermione to the loveseats before the fireplace and they seat down. he slowly moved his hands under her shirt, and hermione played with his hair.  
"you know 'mione if someone would have told me only one month ago, that i would be kissing you passionatly and that you would be a pureblood. i would have thought he is crazy!" he told her. she giggled "i think that is exactly the same thing that i would do.  
"'mione! dinner is in 30 minutes! we should put our clothes in order and everything." he whispered into her ear.  
she looked down at her clothes and body, her shirt was oppened a bit and quite messy, and draco was just the same way, only that his hear was not combed back, it was loosy and messy "you know" she told him why looking at his hair "you hair is much more sexy and good looking if you have it messy like that!" she told him why pouting at him "why don't you let it like this from now on?" she asked him still pouting. "you know, you are irresistible when you are pouting! its unfair!" he whinned and pouted at her. "c'mon draco i like your hair that way!" she whinned. "fine!" he told her "c'mon we will be late for dinner if we dont hurry up!" she told him.  
when they were a bit more presentable(A/N: draco had put clothes on) the oppened the portrait door... only to reveal a little slytherin group: pansy parkinson, gregory goyle, vincent crabbe and blaise zambini (A/N: which i will put as a boy.  
(A/N: the slytherins now respect hermione, they just mock her about being friends with the gryffindors.they dont like it for her to be gryffindor, but for them, at least she is pureblood, OK? (and dont forget she is terrible sexy, what means that every single guy at hogwarts fancy her, so do the slytherins, hehe)  
"hey, lorange, nice act today" growled blaise zambini at her while flashing her an sexy smile. draco glared daggers at him.  
hermione grinned at him, a bit embarassed but fully well knowing that no one could resist her dancing skills.  
pansy shot hermione an jealous look. hermione looked at her coldly. pansy was known as the slytherin whore.  
"dracie-pooh, lets go to dinner, yes?" she said in her high pitched voice (A/N: remember that pansy has a terrible voice, eww.) that could do that a window bursts. well to late, it already happened, a window sprung and the teens looked at it.  
"hell pansy, stop having an so high pitched voice, i will warn you, if you want to go to a glass house, the best think would be not to talk! the whole house would be broken in matter of seconds!" told her blaise matter of factly.  
pansy looked a moment puzzled and then she seemed to start to understand. she glared at blaise with a look that could cut glass. (A/N: voice that makes glass break, and look that can cut glass, lol, well draco has a colder look, don't forget.  
blaise looked at her bored. "how about we hurry up to diner!" told them draco.  
"yeah! we're hungry" grunted crabbe and goyle.  
they quickly walked to the great hall, blaise being very close behind her, in fact, to close for her liking. but she did as if she didn't notice.  
they separated before going one by one to the great hall. and then seat down on some benches of their tables where they could have a close look at the happenings.  
after 20 minutes hermione started to look at the doors expectantly, it was obvious that harry would have to do his dare now.  
after a few second, the doors burst open for the third time this day. and harry entered,  
he entered the great hall and went straight to ginny, he held his hand out, and she took it, the went togheter to the front, where the headtable was "GIRLS! BOYS! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I LOVE GINERVA MOLLY WEASLY!" he said loudly and kissed ginny in front of everyone. she blushed but smiled at him happily.  
everyone cheered loudly and aplauded.  
snape was starring in disbelieve at the boy "what the hell?" he muttered.  
but then he thought it could be a good time for.  
"uhm gentleman and lady's i have something to tell you too." he told everyone shyly. "i am gay"  
the events of that day were not soon forgotten and with the owl post much more people than just hogwarts knew.  
a day which would go to history (fred and george later one wrote a book about this story)  
oh i am so happy! finally the third chapter, and i am laughing so hard and can'T stop! snape is gay! funny! he is just playing to be extra hard and cold so no one notices! i will probably put him as a softy the next time, that will annoy draco too, dont you think! hahahahahaha!  
i will try and get the fourth chapter ready soon, k?  
give me ideas!  
and please review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

the weeks passed and soon the first quidditch match was to be in one more week.

Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.

the slytherins team was training very hard, and hermione saw that everytime when draco came back from the quidditch pitch, that he to tired for anything, meaning that he couldn't even conversate.

the events caused the 4 teens some problems, draco got 50 points taken away from slytherin from mcgonnagal, and a week detention from snape.

hermione got 60 points taken away from gryffindor and 2 weeks detention, from snape both, but dumbledore told snape to calm down and gave hermione a mind healing potion (A/N: he thought that hermione had gone crazy, haha.  
so she had no detention and no points taken away from gryffindor.

harry and ron, only got 10 points away from gryffindor, after all, they had not caused any damage, they just had showed their feelings to the school. (A/N: HAHA.)

and snape, well, he was really acting strange, at least thats what hermione thought, he was flirting with professor flitwick! much to flitwicks horror, poor man!

when finally the quidditch match came, hermione was very happy, she couldn't let her friends know, but she hoped that slytherin would win.

the day of the match she was very eager to go to the library before the match, so she runned all the way down the corridors without looking were she was going, and she bumped into blaise. he fell on top of her and their faces were inches away. he looked down at her, and saw her surprised face, then he smirked and lowered his lips to hers. it felt as good as it had with draco.

"ZAMBINI!" yelled draco on top of his lungs, he had turned around a corner and hat seen blaise kissing 'his' hermione, of course blaise didn't know, but he was slowly falling in love with the gryffindor princess.

hermione stiffened 'have i just kissed blaise zambini!' she thought with shock 'he is a damn good kisser' she thought then dreamily.

blaise gave her a look saying 'we are not ready here' and oushed himself up and then helped her to get up offering his hand.

draco was fuming! how dared he kiss her!  
he walked up to blaise and punched him right in the face. "OW! are you crazy!".

"don't ever dare to kiss her again! she is mine!" he told him dangerously.

"I AM NOT YOURS DRACO! ONLY CAUSE WE KISSED DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM YOURS! AND I DON'T LIKE YOUR EXPRESION! I AM NOT AN OBJECT YOU CAN OWN!" she yelled at him. then she helped blaise up and turned around the next corner, leaving draco dumbfounded. while they walked to the hospital wing, hermione had the arm of blaise around his shoulders, to help him walk.

"i am sorry blaise, he is such an idiot...-" she tried to apoligize but his lips on hers, stoped her, blaise opened the next door, and closed it behind them. they started to kiss fieryly without taking notice of their suroundings.

then they heard laughter and they turned around surprised. there was a full class of third years looking at them and laughing. and at the front of the class was, prof. mcgonnagal. mcgonnagal hat gone really mad and her lips had thinned which meant that she was 'very' angry.  
"20 points from slytherin. 20 points from gryffindor. and detention for both this night. come to my office after diner!" she told them furiosly. "now leave!" she said. hermione turned red from embarassment and pulled blaise put by his wrist, who was to shocked to do anything.

"blaise! how could you! they were looking at us all the time!" she told him embarassed.  
"cool down, babe" he said while winking at her "we only got some points deducted and some detention 'together'." he said grinning. hermione looked at his grinning face and then runned away to the lake, the lake was one of the only places were she felt comforted, she could be for hours there without feeling bored.

then someones hand was on her shoulder "i am sorry hermione" said draco "i was just furious when i saw you kissing blaise" he said guilty "forgive me" she looked at him "please" he said with an unreadable expresion.  
she looked him deep into the eyes and then she said the words he hadn't expected from her.  
"okay, i will forgive you, but don't ever say something like that again!" she told him seriously.

draco smiled at her. "are you going to support slytherin at the match?" he asked her.  
"yeah, good look" she told him and then she grabed his collar and kissed him fiery.  
he pressed her body as close as possibly to his.  
then someone grabed draco by the collar and pushed him away from hermione.  
"what do you think you are doing malfoy! leave hermione alone! she doesn't want to be with you ferret boy!" screamed harry at him. and meanwhile ron was asking hermione if she was fine. "hermione, are you sure that you're well?" he asked her sorrowfull. hermione then noticed harry punching with his feed into dracos stomage

"HARRY! RON! STOP THIS! WE KISSED CAUSE BOTH WANTED TO!" she pushed harry away and looked if draco was okay, she cupped his face with her hands and looked deep into his eyes and then kissed him softly.

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THE FERRET?" yelped both of her friends.

hermone turned back to the two boys. "its my choice who i think is correct for me!" she shrieked at them both.  
"i am more than old enough to know who i like. and draco is my choice!" she screamed.

harry and ron looked dumbfounded, and rons face turned scarlet "he is a deatheater! he is just using you for information!" he yelled at her face.

hermione looked long at dracos eyes and only found the opposite from what on and harry where saying. "he is not" she said in a dangerous low voice, caught dracos hand, and wandered to the quidditch pitch, where the match was to start in an hour.

"i,... just wanted to thank you hermione." he looked at her and what she found in his eyes made her heart jump and her puls run 1000. she found love, care, things she had never thought of finding in his eyes, the eyes of her archenemy.

"draco? what are we going to do about the betroth?" she asked him sorrowfull and looked at the floor.

he took her petit hands into his, and made her eyes look into his, and then told her the words she had not awaitet from him.

"we will fight for our love, we can." he told her.

----

b at the quidditch match/b

when draco was about to go into the lockers room, someone grabbed him violently by the collar and threw him onto the ground.

"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HER YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" yelled the best friends of hermione. harry, and ron.

draco looked at them codly.

"how dare you filthy little idiots to act as if she was a doumb wench who couldn't decide for herself" he asked them with a low voice that only showed them disrespect.

"how dare you use a spell to make her yours you filthy bastard!" yelled ron at him.

before they could say anything more, a figure came out of the shadows, it was hermione.

"how dare you two tell him something like that, you idiots!" she screamed at them.  
they backed away from her and then, giving draco one last angry look, they turned around leaving for the gryffindor lockers room.

"draco, are you okay?" she asked him and started to kiss him.  
she pushed him into a wall and kissd him harder, letting all the passion free space. he roamed his hands up her t-shirt, and under her bra. she moaned softly, she touched his chest and his abdomen...

"Malfoy! get ready we have to go to play!" yelled marcus flinch, the captain at him.

the broke away, and hermione gave draco a knowing smile and whispered into his ear "later".

he smirked at her and then left to play quidditch.

"AND HERE COME THE GRYFFYNDORS, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BELL, THOMAS, FINNIGAN ANNDDDDDDD POTTTEERRRRR" big cheers came from the side of gryffindor.

"AND THERE COME THE SLYTHERINS FLINCH, ZABINI, PARKINSON, CRABBE, GOYLE, ANNDDDDDD MALLLLFOYYYY" this time the cheers came from the slytherin side.

hermione cheered with the slytherins, in fact, she was sitting with the slytherins.

The game ended by winning slytherin. she jumped in joy, with the slytherins looking strangely at her, why would she want for slytherin to win?

she runned into the headquarters and put on a slytheringreen sexy revealing nightgown, and went back to the common room, then she put on a light chill out music and lighted many candels around the room.

finally she placed herself on the huge sofa and waited.

after 15 minutes he came.

when he came in and noticed hermione in her revealing nightgown smirking at him, he closed the portrait door and put a silencing charm on the room, after that he let his broom fall to the floor.

she saw all the lust and hunger in his eyes, and smirked even more.

he slowly stripped and when he had nothing more than his boxers left on his body, he walked slowly towards her. smirking.

IF YOU WANT TO SKIP SEXUAL SCENES THEN PLEASE DONT READ IT!

they started to kiss passionately, he undressed her und she pulled his boxers off of his hot body.

she put her legs around his body, and he introduced his member into her.

she moaned softly. and he smirked down at her, he lowered his mouth to her full and round breast, and suckled on the nipple.

she moaned louder. he started to move his body into hers fastly, and faster ...

they both moaned loudly. after 15 minutes came the orgasm and the they kissed passionatly then he lowered his mouth to her clithoris and sucked and it moving it.

she moaned loudly and after 15 minutes he came up smiling at her.

she looked at him seductivly and moved under the blanked and took his member into her mouth sucking slowly on the top, circling her tongue, she she went up and down with her mouth.

after that, both of them fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted

wow! how did i write thiss! i cant believe it!

hope you enjoyed the chap, ;). 


End file.
